Naruto:Avatar
by StoryWizzard
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, race to meet Kakashi for training but they are early. to past the time the play jutsu simon says. the discover a new jutsu and end up in the avitar would. PLEASE R&R.
1. Travel Jutsu

"Naruto what are you doing?" yelled Sakura. Trying to catch up with him.

"Ha ha. Catch me if you can!" taunted Naruto.

"Ok. That will be easy." Said Sasuke popping out no were and grapping the sleeve of his arm.

"Wha… were the fuck did you come from?" ask Naruto angrily surprised.

"Who cares? It's always easy to catch you. Besides Kakashi Sensei set up a combat training with Rock Lee and his group and we're late. Lets get a move on." Sasuke said to the group uninterested.

"Last one the treats every one to Ramen." Said Naruto making sure he got a head start.

'Agh. That fuckin' asshole. Who does he think he is getting a head start.' Said Sakura inner Sakura. (It will refer to as inner Sakura.)

"Come'on Sasuke you don't what to be last." Yelled Sakura as she used her chakara to speed up.

"What's the point? I going to win any way." Then he took off.

Naruto and Sakura were panting. "How can you move so fast that you don't get exhausted?" ask Sakura.

"You just need to condition yourself. Its not my fault that you two are lazy asses."

'Why Sasuke if I didn't like you, you would get a tastes of this lazy ass with a left, chakara booted, hook.' Said inner Sakura.

"Looks like your paying for the ramen Sakura and its all you can eat. Hey no one's here. What will we do while we wait?" asked Naruto.

"I have an idea." Said Sakura.

"What is it?" said Sasuke.

"Well its like Simon says, but in stead we each pick a hand/chakara signal and have to repeat every single one until some one gets out and there is only one left. It's simple but the time will fly by fast. Me and Ino did it all the time when we were friends." Said Sakura.

"I'll go fist and I'll win. Believe it." Said Naruto.

Fox

Fox Tiger

Fox Tiger Butterfly

Fox Tiger Butterfly Dragon

Fox Tiger Butterfly Dragon Phoenix

Fox Tiger Butterfly Dragon Phoenix Water

Fox Tiger Butterfly Dragon Phoenix Water Demon

Fox Tiger Butterfly Dragon Phoenix Water Demon Fire

Fox Tiger Butterfly Dragon Phoenix Water Demon Fire Snake

Fox Tiger Butterfly Dragon Phoenix Water Demon Fire Snake Earth

Fox Tiger Butterfly Dragon Phoenix Water Demon Fire Snake Earth Mist

Fox Tiger Butterfly Dragon Phoenix Water Demon Fire Snake Earth Mist Air

All of a sudden there was a cloud of smoke that engulfed all of them. Then they were falling. Falling somewhere that was of a strange origin.

_CRASH._ They all fell in trees.

"Hey are you guys all right?" asked Sakura.

"Fine." Said Sasuke as if nothing happened.

"Fine." Said Naruto. They knew that he was not all right.

"Aang. Be careful. We don't know who they are." Said a girl that was below them.

"It's all right. They're not from the fire nation. I don't know were their from." Said a young boy that was hitting puberty.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Naruto. A boy was flying over them. He had an arrow on his forehead and his arms and was bald.

"Apa. Come over here, under these trees. Katara do you think you could cut the tree branches?" said the boy.

"Yeah." Said the girl.

"Ahh." They all yelled. They landed on a fluffy white creature. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat up and next to Naruto there was a two, four, six, nine tailed fox next to him.

"Whoa? Were did you come from?" said Naruto socked.

"Who are you all? And were the fuck are we?" asked Sasuke.

"You in an Earth Nation forest and this is Katara," he had pointed to the girl, "Please to meet you." said Katara, "Sokka," he pointed to a boy that looked about sixteen with a ponytail "Hey do you have any food?", "Momo," he pointed to a white monkey with bat wings, "Apa," a creature that looked like a buffalo with six legs and a beaver's tail, "and I'm Aang. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Sakura, this is Naruto and Sasuke. Were from the Leaf Village."

Ang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo looked at each other confused. "Who's your little friend?" asked Katara.

"I don't know. He just appeared. Or is it a she? I'm not checking." Said Naruto.

"Well he seems to now you quite well." Replied Aang.

Then Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared at each other with a horrifying look on their face.


	2. New Benders

They were in their tent talking after finding out that they were in a different world. "How did we get here?" ask Naruto.

"I don't know. The only thing that seems that might have caused it was that we stumbled on a new ni-justu. That's not all. Were unable to use any justu here." Said Sasuke.

"What!" yells Sakura and Naruto.

"I think that with the justu that we used it sent us here to learn some thing that might help us and that fox that knows Naruto so well must be the nine tailed fox demon chakara in beast form. Since were unable to use chakara it to a beast form. I'm going to talk to Aang to see if he knows how we could get home." Said Sasuke.

"I'm going to talk to Katara. See if she has extra clothes for us. We're going to need them to fit in. Just hid you kani and forehead protector." said Sakura.

"What am I going to do then?" said Naruto.

"Help Sokka find food. You do want to eat don't you?" said Sakura.

"Hey! Katara! Wait up!" yelled Sakura.

"What's up Sakura?" asked Katara.

"I was wondering if you had any spare clothes for us? This way we can fit in here."

"I might. I'll check in a little bit. I need to practice my water bending."

"Water bending?"

"Here I think it might be easier to explain if I showed you." Katara untwisted here canteen. Moved her hand around the opening and pulled the water out. She made it dance around, had it do the wave, and she showed Sakura the water wipe.

"Wow! How do you do that?"

" All I know was that I was born with the gift. And had been struggling for several years to lean how to bend until I got to the north and found a master." She faced the lake and got in to a shoulder with stance that had her right foot a step out. She put her hands out in front of her and pushed the air in front of her and bent her knees as shed did that. Then she pulled back by curving her fingers and leaning back. Without knowing it Sakura got into the stance and followed the motion. Katara stopped and observed.

"Sakura? I didn't know your were a water bender."

"Nether did I. Do you think you could teach me it for a while be for we go back."

"Sure. It's better than teaching Aang. He's always goofing around." The both laughed.

Aang was setting up a tent. Sasuke went over to talk to him. "Hey Aang."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Did you see how we got in the trees?"

"No. All that we now is that we heard people yelling after we heard a big crash."

"Interesting." He said under his breath. "Aang what's with the arrow on you head?" ask Sasuke.

"Well you see, I'm the avatar."

"Yeah. There is a war with the Fire nation and the nations of Earth, and Water. I'm the last of the air benders. Shortly after I left the northern Air temple my friends and family were killed. That was 100 years ago. Before you freak out I freezed myself in an iceberg that froze me in time."

"Ok. What does the avatar do?"

"He master the for elements. Fire, earth, water, and air. I've mastered air and I'm working on water and earth. Toph is out some were."

"Wow. How does earth bending work."

"It's sorta like Karate."

"What like this?" Sasuke too a deep breathe and then shot a blast of fire out of his fist when he punched the air. "WHAT THE HELL? Aang I'm not Apart of the fire nation. I don't even know how that happened."

"It's ok. I believe you. Though Sokka might not."

"Hey Sokka. Do you have any food?" asked Naruto hearing his stomach rumble.

"Not yet. I'm trying to get those pears up there, but…I….can't….get….them." said Sokka jumping to trying to get them.

"Here this might help you." Naruto aimed and through a kuni at the pears. He hit the stem to were they fell on to Sokka head.

"Hey I almost had them! What did you do that for?"

"You barely had a reach on them. Momo would have a better time getting them then you would."

(Bicker back and forth for minutes then………….)

"Ah…ah…ahchoo." Sneezed Naruto. Naruto flew fifty feet into the air.

"Whoa. That some allergies." Said Sokka.

Naruto fell to the ground and landed like a feather. "Wow! That was fun. Let's do that agin."

"No! Let go talk to Aang he might know what to do."

"Man, Sokka you are no fun."

"So I've been told."

(Then talk to Aang five min. later.)

"Aang do you know what to do? Naruto just sneezed and launched himself fifty feet in to the air." Asked Sokka.

"Maybe. Naruto listen carefully. Take a deep breath and follow my motion."

Naruto took a deep breath and followed Aang movement like he was pushing the air toward Sokka. When he did Sokka flew in to Aapa. "Whoa. What the hell did I do." Asked Naruto.

"You just air bended. You're going to need some training but I think you could handle it."


	3. Discoveries and Mud Heads?

**disclamer: I own none of the stuff that is writen like naruto and avatar**

**sorry to all my fans thank you for the reviews and the story takes plase way after the sereis that they have out know. thanks.**

* * *

That night Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were in there tent talking about there knew abilities. "Katara is so nice. She taught me how to water bend. It is so calming and relaxing."

"What's so awesome about that? It's only water and all it can do is get you wet." Said Naruto.

Sakura was so enraged that she too water from the extra canteen that Katara gave and water wiped him.

"Oww! What the fuck was that for Sakura?" yelled Naruto.

"Think about it you big dumb ass." Sakura yelled back.

"Well I sneezed my self fifty feet into the air and Aang said that I was an air bender. He is going to help me make a glider and is going to teach me how to air bend." Said Naruto.

"I can fire bend. But don't tell Sokka. He might go berserk." Said Sasuke.

"That makes sense your speciality is fire justu. I think were here to learn from this bending before we get back home. I think that tomorrow and get some intense training." Replied Sakura.

"Sounds good. Let's get some sleep. We're going to need it." Said Sasuke.

The next morning Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura met up with Aang and Katara to start their training. They were right by the river so that if any thing bad happened that they would have emmediate healing by here hands.

"Hey twinkle toes who are the new mud heads?" yelled Toph.

""Who the hell are you calling a mud head you asshole?" yelled Naruto.

"Toph was that really necessary?" ask Katara.

"Yeah I don't know who these mud heads are. I'm Toph and you mud heads are?"

Sasuke shot out his arm to keep Naruto back, "Naruto stay back. Toph tell me are you an earth bender."

"Yeah what's it to yah?"

"I want to fight you."

"Oh yeah do you thing you could take a poor helpless little blind girl like me? Your way over your head."

"I now that you're not completely blind."

"Sasuke how do you know?"

'Watch.' Is hat the glance said that he shot Sakura. "Toph I have a challenge for you."

"Sure what is it?"

"I am going to throw a kunai on the ground I want you to earth bend it hit Naruto."

"Hey why me?" ask Naruto with an angry tone in his voice.

"You'll see. If you can hit him I'll forth fit the fight and declare you the winner."

"What if I don't hit him then what?"

"Then well fight, but there's a catch. You can only lift it with a square inch or less around the kunai for me to declare you the winner. Sound fair?"

"Alright ill take your challenge?"

"Umm Sasuke I don't think that's a good idea." Said Aang.

"I know what I am doing. Ready Toph."

"Sure it your lose"

"Go." Sasuke through the kunai into the air and it landed on the ground and Toph barely moved her foot and the kunai flew towards Naruto. Luckily he moved his hand in front of his face and sent it back toward Toph and it hit her in the leg.

"How the hell did he do that?"

"He's an air bender. Next time wait be for you judge people and call them mud heads." Said Sasuke walking away.


	4. Garra's Ancestry

**Sorry to all my many fans that love this story. I've had writers block and i didn't get as far as i would of like. As every one knows school is starting soon and that means more updates. Peace Out Mates.**

Imagages were running through Sasuke mind. Garra kept on popping up. Was Garra a decendent of Toph or was he her in another life time in another world. He had to defeate her. After what Garra did to his village and how he was pon in Orchmerue's plan to take over the village.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around and saw that Sakura was calling him. she must have wondered what was up with him and way he just walked away.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked.

"Why did you just walk away after what happened?"

"It's nothing that you need to be conserned about."

"Yes it is. You're my teammate and my friend. I care about you like you were my own brother. You're like family to me." And with that Sakura hugged Sasuke and barred her head in his shoulders and started to cry.

"Aang what do you think is the matter with Toph and Sasuke?" asked Katara.

"I think that Toph reminds Sasuke of a rival of his and Toph is mad that he could out wit her."

"sounds logical."

"Naruto lets start with your training while we wait for Sakura and Sasuke." Said Aang.

"alright what do I need to do?"

"stand with your legs shoulder with apart. The key to air bending is through the breath. That is why you flew through the air when you sneezed. Find your center and concentrate." Said Aang marching back and forth like a general. Then he stopped and pick up two rocks. "now I'm going to throw these rocks at you and I want you to bend the air around you so that the move in a circle." Aang through the rock and the hit Naruto in the head. Aang thought of his training and haw it had been fun. "ok. We're going to try something different. Walk quietly and follow me."


	5. Romance Blossoms

**Hy to all my many fans. Sorry that this chap. is short, but the next chap. will be the last part of this story and the next part of this will be up later. To ****avatarlovah9573** **it's not the fact that i hate Garra and Toph is to me their additudes are similer. Peace out mates.**

Aang and Naruto walked through the forest. Then they saw Sakura beary her head. "hey Naruto I have an idea." He whispered in to Naruto's ear. Then Naruto jumped up and dashed up the tree. And knocked the cherry blossom tree branches. And did as Aang asked. He concentrated on moving the petals with air bending. He had to do it right. He moved his hands around slowly. Then the petals swirled around in a romantic fashion. Sasuke and Sakura heads looked up at each other their eyes had the sparkle of love flashing through them. They leaned into each other and kissed.

"hey are you guy going to go out now?" yelled Naruto from in the tree.

They were startled and pushed each other away blushing. "Naruto this was your doing wasn't it?" yelled Sakura in rage.

"actually that was my doing." Said Aang walking out from the bushes. I was helping him learning to air bend. I told him to nock some flowers of the branches and have them swirl around you. Besides you to make a cute couple."

It looked like Sasuke was struckt with an idea. And ran off some were.


	6. Problem!

I own nothing of naruto and avatar.

Sorry for posting the last chapter so last. Writer's block. This a leadd in to the part 2 story. Naruto:Avatar2

* * *

Why did he not realize this earlier. The jutsu signs. Fox Tiger Butterfly Dragon Phoenix Water Demon Fire Snake Earth Mist Air Water, fire, earth, and air. Here they are all able to manipulate those elements. He had to think. When we were doing the signs were we in a circle. _"Petals."_ whistled an eerie voice in the wind. 'What.' thought Sasuke. Then it hit him like a rock in the head. "Hey mud head what was with taking off so fast?" said Toph in an insulting tone.

"Well I just figured out how to get us home." replied Sasuke.

"Really. How?" said Sakura and Naruto.  
"Listen Naruto place the fox on your head and stand here," he drew an x on the sand, "Sakura here," he placed another x, "an Toph can you please stand her." as he drew a final x.

"Why you little mud head?"

"Do you want us to leave?"

"Fine."

Sasuke went to his position and it looked like Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in a circle and Toph on the out side.  
"Now, Naruto, Sakura." said Sasuke in a stearn voice.  
"Y-y-yes?" they said.  
"Face out word and bend your element in a circle. Toph you end your element around us."

"OK." they said. The element swirled around they one by one. They started to mix in to a shimmering rainbow. Than a bright flash.

"Were back." yelled Sakura rejoicing.  
"Yeah." said Sasuke.  
"What do we do now?" asked Naruto.  
"How about getting me back were I belong." said a familiar voice from behined them.  
"TOPH!!!" they all yelled.


End file.
